The Joys Of Parenthood
by lauren0126
Summary: Just after returning from their honeymoon, Edward and Bella learn they are expecting their first child! Travel with them to see the ups and downs of parenthood. This is just a happy walk through Bella's pregnancy and something I thought could have happened in Breaking Dawn, had the pregnancy been normal. Set in Breaking Dawn, not an OOC story, still original plot and characters.
1. Am I Really?

**Hi fellow readers, remember me?**

 **I'm finally back after a long break (I know it was long). Everyone who is a repeat reader, welcome back and welcome to anyone who's new!**

 **Here is next story you guys voted for after** _ **Impossible Reunions**_ **. I think I finally got a good sense where this one is going so I hope you all enjoy it and continue to stick to through the end!**

 **I may be needing a Beta at some point so if anyone has any interest then please let me know!**

 **As always REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Let me know your thoughts, concerns, or if you have any questions or ideas. Reviews let me know if I should keep going or call it quits. The more reviews the faster the chapters are up (I have about 12 written so far ;)**

 ***Constructive Criticism Welcome***

 **HAPPY READING!**

I was never that little girl that always played with baby dolls and wanted to be a mom when she grew up. Even as I got older and started thinking about my life I never saw kids in my future. Being with Edward I knew it was impossible anyways and he always felt guilty for taking that away from me but I assured him that I never pictured myself being a mom. But as I stared down at the plus sign a million thoughts went through my mind. It was only one time. How is it even possible? What about my change, the Volturi? How am I going to be a mom? And the most important one, how will I tell Edward? I mean he never voiced about wanting to be a father but did he want it? The knock on the door brought me out my thoughts.

"We're back love"

We had just gotten back from our honeymoon when I started to feel off but I figured it had to do with the shift from being back home. We've only been back about 3 days but I've never felt this nauseous before so I had a pretty good hunch that I was and the fact that I was late and have never been a day in my life. I had somehow managed to hide it from Edward the past couple of days but now I know that I have no choice. Edward and the rest of the family had gone hunting today so I conveniently went to the drugstore and got a test so I could do this in private.

"Bella?" he asked

"I'm coming" I quickly wrapped the test in a paper towel and placed it in the cabinet behind some bottles

As I made my way out of the bathroom I felt cold arms wrap around my waist. I smiled contently thinking that in a couple of months he won't be able to do that.

"Missed you" he buried his face in my neck

"You were only gone a couple of hours" I laughed

"I know but still" he hugged me tighter "What did you do today?"

I quickly made up some plausible excuse that he would believe "Um... I unpacked a little more and I read some chapters in my book. Nothing fun. Did you have fun?"

"I guess so but I was kind of in a rush to get back to you"

"Well let's head downstairs" I grabbed his hand and lead him away, mainly from the bathroom

Emmett and Jasper were watching a football game, Carlisle was reading a book with Esme sitting in his lap. Rosalie and Alice were flipping through magazines. Oh crap, Alice! Did she see me take the test? Does she already know? Why isn't she saying anything? Maybe she doesn't know. Jasper looked up and gave me a weird expression, I just smiled hoping he didn't say anything about my mood change. Alice didn't make and sort of comment that she knew what was going on so that had me relaxing slightly.

"We were just going to watch a movie" Jasper said putting an arm around Alice

"Fun" I said settling in more on the couch

The rest of the night was uneventful and rather quiet. I wasn't the center of attention and no one asked me any questions, which is good because I thought I was acting pretty weird. Esme made some popcorn for me halfway through but I only picked at it, which was the only thing I got looked at for. After the film was over they went onto playing some games together but I was starting to get tired.

"I hate to be the party pooper but I am human the human one of the bunch. Goodnight everyone"

"I'll follow you up" Edward said standing with me

"No, you can stay down here if you want"

"Believe me I'd rather be with you"

"Edward, I'm hurt" Emmett mocked placing his hand over his non-beating heart

"I'm sure you are" he mocked back

He placed his hand on the small of my back and guided me up the stairs. He went to go turn down the bed as brushed my teeth, conveniently checking to make sure the test was still there. I felt like I had OCD with the amount of times I kept checking.

"That was an easy going night" Edward said as he got into bed, he had no idea how relived _I_ was "Although I much rather be all alone with you"

"It was nice and I love your family you know that" I playfully slapped him "And we were alone the past 2 weeks. They missed us"

"Just watch, soon they'll be wanting to get rid of us"

"I doubt that" I muttered under my breath

Once we added a baby to the mix I don't think anyone will leave us alone. I can already see Alice showing up at the bedroom door as soon as the sun rises to kidnap our child. Maybe we will get some time alone while everyone else is in baby dreamland.

"Regardless, right now I want to cuddle with you in bed"

I climbed into his arms and pulled him close. He surprised me by kissing down my neck as his hands moved over and under my shirt. I knew where this was going and quickly grabbed his hand.

"Hey your family is downstairs" I whispered "I don't feel like giving them a show"

He groaned but rested his hand on my hip and closed his eyes.

"Fine, you win" he snorted "Remind me to start looking for our own place tomorrow. Maybe a place where we'd have no interruptions or chance of someone hearing us"

"And maybe a porch" I added

"Nothing too big though, I mean it's just us"

"For now" I said so low that I hoped he didn't hear

"What do you mean for now?"

Damn it. I tried to sift through my brain for a plausible excuse.

"Well if my mom ever comes up then I want her to have some place to stay" yeah that worked

"Wait" he sat up "You really want to start looking?"

"I guess. Does that sound crazy?"

"No I mean that's really exciting I just didn't think you'd be into it"

"Well I know we can't live here forever. How will Carlisle and Esme feel if we move out?"

"I think they'll be sad at first. I mean I'm sort of the first one to officially get married and move out completely"

"I thought Rose…"

"They are technically 'married' but don't have a certificate of any sorts and they still live with Carlisle and Esme so…"

"Technically we'd be the first"

"Yes" he laughed "But you're serious about looking for a house?"

"I think I could be up to it but I want to pick out the right one. Something small but nearby"

"Well there's no rush. Don't worry about it now"

"Good because I'm exhausted"

"Then go to sleep my beautiful wife"

That night I dreamed about our beautiful baby in our beautiful new house.

When I woke up I was happy to not be running for the toilet since that probably would've given me away. Edward wasn't in bed but I could hear everyone talking downstairs. I groggily made my way out of bed and ran to the bathroom to make sure the test had remained untouched. I got nervous when I saw some towels laid out but thankfully the test was still where I put it. I made my way downstairs and over to the empty space next to my husband.

"Good morning love" he smiled placing a kiss on my cheek

"Good morning" I intertwined our fingers "Hi everyone"

Don't get me wrong I loved living with the Cullens but we were newlyweds, and I at least wanted my own space. Especially if there was going to be a baby here soon. That house was sounding better and better. I had decided that I wanted to tell Edward alone, somewhere far away where the family wouldn't have hopes of overhearing. I wanted it to be a special moment between the two of us and nothing was more special than our meadow. I had to find a way to ask him that wouldn't seem too obvious. But luckily Carlisle asked of everyone's plans.

"Em and I are heading to the field to hit some balls" Jasper said

"Rose and I are going shopping of course" Alice cheered "Bella would you like to come?"

"Actually I was hoping we could go to the meadow?" I looked up at my husband

"Sure. It might be a little chilly but we can go for a little while"

I smiled warmly at him "Great. Let me go get ready and then we can go"

I hoped off the couch and quickly threw on some jeans and sweater. I made my way to the bathroom and grabbed the test, trying to discreetly hide it in my back pocket. Edward was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs

"Coat" he said holding it in front of me "And breakfast"

"Thank you kind sir" I slipped my arms through and took a bite of the banana

"Would you rather take the car or run?"

"The car" I didn't trust my nausea right now

He easily helped me into the car and we were off. He was right about it being chilly out because I could see the trees blowing in the wind so running would've been a little chilly.

"So what made you want to come to the meadow?"

"I wanted to be alone with you"

We made our way over to the patch of grass where purple flowers covered the field. I made sure to sit a foot away from him as I tried to work up the courage to tell him.

"I forgot how beautiful it was here, we should come here more often"

While he was staring mindlessly into the field I sat up on my knees and prepared to tell him the news that would forever change our lives. If I didn't do it now then I would chicken out.

"Edward?" I said nervously

"Yes?" he turned towards me

"I have something that I need to tell you and I'm not sure how you're going to take it but…"

"You know you can tell me anything" he smiled sweetly

"I know but this is… serious"

"You're scaring me now. What is it? Is it bad?"

"I don't think so but you might think differently"

He reached out to grab my hand but I recoiled back quickly. Instead I reached in my back pocket and pulled out the pregnancy test that now felt like it weighed a thousand pounds.

"Your heart is beating so fast, Bella what is it?"

He turned his head to the side curious as to what I was holding. I took a deep breath before handing it over to him. Once it was in his hands I knew there was no going back now. He flipped the test over in his hands and then gasped placing his hand over his mouth. It took a minute before he could talk and in that time I tried to keep my breathing even.

"Am I reading this right?"

"Yes" I tried to keep my voice strong

"How?"

"I…"

"I know _how_ " he stopped me "I mean how is this possible?"

"Your guess is as good as mine" I shrugged wiping a tear

"I...I don't know what to say"

"You're shocked I get it" I mumbled suddenly sad that he wasn't jumping for joy "Believe me so was I"

"Extremely shocked, yes. When did you find out?"

"Yesterday. I went out to get a test while you guys were hunting"

"Why didn't you tell me yesterday?" he sounded hurt that I kept this from him

"Because I was trying to find the best way to tell you. I didn't want the family barging in"

"I can't argue with that"

"Look, I get it if you don't want this. I mean we never talked about having kids since it wasn't really an option. I never pictured us as parents and maybe there's a slight chance that the test isn't right but I haven't felt right the past couple of days and I'm late…" I realized I was talking to myself and he wasn't listening

I was nervous he would react this way, scared. I was just as surprised and confused as he was, maybe even more. The more I thought about the more I was growing on the idea. I could picture Edward holding a tiny baby in his arms while humming a lullaby. I think I wanted this. I looked at his face and saw the corners of his mouth lift up into a smile as he stared at the test in front of him.

"And I didn't think it could be possible to love you anymore" he whispered

I sighed in relief feeling the weight of the world had been lifted off my shoulders.

"You're happy?"

"Very shocked and confused, but very happy yes"

"That's good" I laughed "I thought you would be mad"

He scooted over to where I was sitting and pulled me into his lap facing him. He placed his finger under my chin so I was looking at him.

"How could I be mad? You've given me again- something that I thought I could never have"

"What was the first?"

"You" he placed a gentle kiss on my lips "Do you want this? I don't want to pressure you into doing this"

"I never pictured myself as a mom but I think I want this. The baby is half me and a half you, how could I not want it?"

I pulled him into a hug and he wrapped his arms around me. I felt so safe and comforted in his arms and I couldn't wait to start this journey together. After a while I pulled back and laughed.

"What?" he reached up to stroke my cheek

"I'm still not believing it" I admitted "That there's a baby growing inside me"

"I'm going to be a father" he placed a hand on my stomach "I'm just so happy"

"Yeah this is pretty crazy but like I said it was only one test and I'm not a hundred percent sure…"

"Then we should have Carlisle check you" he tried to pull me upwards

"Whoa hold on there I don't want to tell the family just yet, although I'm sure Alice already knows"

"Well she hasn't been hiding her thoughts from me and why would you want to wait?"

"Well I think we should go to another doctor, maybe in Seattle to make sure that I am pregnant and then I want to find a creative way to tell them"

"Creative huh?"

"Yes maybe hand them a sonogram picture or just casually bring it up in a conversation and see if they catch on... I don't know"

"We'll worry about that when we get there but right now let's just enjoy this moment"

He rolled me over so he was hovering above me and started placing kisses along my face and leading down to my shoulder. I relished the feeling of his kisses on my skin.

"So how far along do you think you are?" he asked

"I don't know I started to feel sick the day we left the island"

"I didn't notice that anything was different"

"I didn't either, I thought maybe I was just getting too much sun"

"Okay so if you started to feel sick then…that would only make you a little over 2 weeks"

"That's it?" it felt like I was further along

"Well if the baby is half vampire then you might be moving along more quickly than a normal pregnancy"

"So I might not be pregnant for a whole 9 months?

Was I only going to be pregnant for a couple months then have to give birth? That wasn't going to be easy to explain to my mom and Charlie. They'll think that the only reason we got married was because I was pregnant.

"I don't know. It may be a couple months or the baby's growth may slow down to a normal pregnancy. This is the first time I've heard about a vampire/human baby so I'm not sure what to except"

"But you do have three medical degrees so…"

"I don't have the knowledge of prenatal and OBGYN, which is why I want Carlisle to be our main doctor since he knows more about our kind. He can better take care of you. Let's make an appointment with a doctor in Seattle then go from there okay?"

"Okay" I placed my hands on my stomach

Our day at the meadow was cut short because it got really over cast and I could feel droplets of water hitting my face.

"Okay come on" Edward stood up brining me with him "Let's get you two home"

"I like how you said 'you two'" I was starting to get all giddy on how protective he was being already

"Okay let's go"

I lifted my hood over my head as the rain was starting to pick up as we walked back to the car. He pulled me closer to him in an attempt to shield me from the droplets and make sure I didn't fall. My vision was becoming blurry so I trusted him to guide me to the car.

"Here we are" he opened the door

Once he turned the car on I cranked up the heat and placed my hands in front of the heater. This was one of the things I hated about living here. It could be sunny and hot one minute then cold and rainy the next.

"Wow the house is quiet" I smiled walking in

"I guess everyone is still out"

He helped me take off my wet jacket and I plopped down on the couch wrapping a blanket around me. I hated being cold and wet.

"Cold?" he asked

"Just a little" I smiled "I'm going to go throw on some dry clothes"

He helped me off the couch and over to the stairs.

"I'm going to call the obgyn office in Seattle and see if I can get you in tomorrow morning okay?"

"Okay"

I walked into the bathroom and threw on some cozy sweatpants and a t-shirt. As much as I hated this weather it had its perks. There was nothing better than getting all cozy and lying in bed with your super sexy vampire husband. I was so happy that this was happening and Edward and I were in this together. What if when we went to the doctor tomorrow we find that I'm not really pregnant? Would I still want to have a baby? Or will I feel relieved?

"Okay they can get you tomorrow morning and 9 am so we just have to keep it to ourselves till then"

"Okay" I took a deep breath

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, this is all just new to me. It's a lot to take in one day"

"I know love but we'll get through it"

"I think Alice already knows"

"Why do you think that?" he laughed

"I don't know, just a thought"

"Well let's not jump to conclusions okay?"

He climbed into bed and pulled me on top of him so he could look me directly in the eyes.

"So are you ready to go through with this? All the morning sickness, the swollen ankles, a big belly, labor?"

"You know, I'm not sure but we'll take it one day at a time" I kissed him "Are you ready to deal with mood swings for 9 months?"

"We'll take it one day at a time" he laughed


	2. Moment of Truth

"Are you ready?"

We were sitting in the clinic parking lot about to go in for our appointment and I was suddenly having second thoughts. I was shaking my leg furiously, biting my lip, and twiddling my fingers nervously. I had a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. He reached over to grab my hand and gave it a slight squeeze.

"You'll be okay" he promised

"You can't promise something like that. What if I'm not pregnant and something is actually wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you"

"You don't know that" I argued shaking my leg more "What if there's something wrong with the baby and it's my fault? What if it's just the flu or something stupid like that? What if…."

"Love, we won't know anything until we go in"

"You're right" I took a deep breath "Let's panic after we go in"

"There is nothing to panic about"

"I'll panic either way, you know that"

"I love you" he whispered laughing slightly

"I love you too"

He shut the engine off and came around to help me out of the car. We had chosen a clinic in the far end of Seattle. Hopefully we didn't run into any familiar faces while we're there, things seem to spread quickly in this town. And the things people would say if they saw me here might be true. When I walked into the waiting room I was overwhelmed by the amount of information plastered on the walls. Pictures of babies were everywhere and there was a wall of pamphlets that had enough information to fill a library. There were things about the benefits of breastfeeding, why you should use cloth diapers, and the safety of car seats.

"Go sit down and I'll sign us in"

"Okay"

There was a women next to me who had a little boy with her. He was quietly playing with a toy truck while his mom was watching him with a look of pride in her face.

"How old is he?" I asked

"Just turned two" she smiled

"He's adorable"

She turned to look at me "Thank you, are you expecting?"

"I'm not sure yet, that's why we're here but I have a good feeling that I am"

"Conner" the nurse called from the door

The women stood up and grabbed her son by the hand "I hope everything works out for you, we are usually right about these things"

I smiled as she carried her son into the back room thinking that could me in the near future. Could I really imagine myself with a baby on my hip? Edward came back and took the seat next to me.

"Alice has been calling me nonstop" he muttered

"She knows"

"No she doesn't" he countered

I shook my head at him and turned my attention back towards the baby wall. It was quite overwhelming if you really think about. I mean, I thought having a baby was supposed to be a happy and cheerful time but this just reminds you about all the responsibilities and everything that could go wrong.

"This is really overwhelming" I sighed nervously

"I know" he grabbed my hand "But let's not worry until we have something to worry about"

I reached over to grab the magazine that was on the table. Of course this too was piled with information. One article that got me interested was the actual development of the baby. At each week it showed what the baby looked like and what new developments were made.

"This is pretty crazy" I pushed the magazine towards him

He looked at the page and a small smile formed on his lips "It's incredible"

He took the magazine from me and continued to flip through it. I leaned my head on his shoulder and rested my hand on my stomach. Edward noticed and looked down at me.

"Are you okay?"

"Ya" I smiled

"Bella" the nurse called from the door

We both got up and headed towards the door. She smiled at both of us sweetly and I returned the gesture.

"How are you today?" she asked

"Good, thanks"

"Now I want to start by taking your height and weight"

I nodded and went to stand on the scale and was surprised to see that I weigh about 120 lbs. I didn't feel like I gained five pounds already, I'm surprised I didn't notice it and I remember weighing myself before the wedding and I thinks I was only like 115, maybe even less. Although Edward always thought I was underweight so maybe that's why he didn't say anything. Or maybe the baby was growing at a faster pace. Once we were done she brought us into another room and took my blood pressure then said the doctor would be right in.

"I must be pregnant, I didn't realize I gained that much weight so soon" I sighed

"That doesn't mean anything, you just look healthier. You were kind of underweight before, I fed you well on the island" he laughed

"But I gained over five pounds in about a week"

"It's not that much" he rolled his eyes "You're not going to turn into the women that worry about weight are you?"

"No, I just think that it's a lot to gain that quickly which makes me think the baby is growing at a faster pace" I shrugged, I didn't want him to think I was concerned about me, just the baby.

"Could be but I wouldn't worry about it" he leaned over to place a kiss on my lips "You think too much into things"

"You're right I might not even be pregnant" I pouted

He was about to say something but there was a knock on the door and we quickly pulled away from each other. The doctor entered and gave us a big smile then went to shake our hands.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Sabot"

"Hi"

"Okay so you think you're expecting am I right?"

"Yes" I smiled

"Can you tell some symptoms you've been experiencing?"

"I'm late, I've been more tired and hungry the past few days but I haven't been nauseous at all. I don't know I just feel pregnant. It's hard to explain"

"Well let's see, can you lie back for me?"

I nodded and laid back lifting my shirt in the process. Edward reached over to grasp my hand as the doctor placed ultrasound gel on my stomach. This was it, the moment to see if we were going to be parents.

"Okay let's see what we've got here" he moved the wand around "Here's your uterus"

I couldn't really tell what was there and what was what for that matter. All I could make out was shapes and colors. Finally he stopped moving and focused on a little black blob in the middle.

"See that right there?" the doctor pointed

"Yes" I said

"That is your baby"

"Really?" I cried "There's really a baby inside there?"

"Yep, I would say by the looks of it, you're probably about 5 weeks"

"Oh my god" I smiled and Edward kissed my forehead

"Does everything look okay?" he asked

"Everything looks perfect" he assured us "Now let's hear that heartbeat"

He flipped on a switch and the most beautiful sound filled the room, a nice strong heartbeat.

Edward sighed in relief and I already had tears falling down my face.

"Nice and strong. Now we can measure you're due date to be April 17th" he smiled and pressed another button "And these are for you"

In my hand were the first pictures of my little peanut. Pictures that proved that I was indeed going to be a mom and I was growing my child inside me.

"Okay now the next question I have for you guys is if you plan on staying here or going to another doctor. I only ask this because this is more of a walk in clinic so most people choose to go elsewhere. If not though we can set you up with another appointment"

"We're actually going to be seeing my father. We wanted to surprise the family so we didn't go to him first" Edward laughed

"Oh I see" he laughed back "If you want to wait just make sure to get prenatal vitamins and just maintain a healthy diet"

"Okay" I nodded

"Well I guess that's it, just let the front desk know you don't need another appointment and you're all set. Congratulations"

"Thank you" we both said simultaneously

Once he left I passed the pictures to Edward so I could clean the jelly off my stomach. When I turned back to look at him I noticed him just smiling down at the picture. I hopped off the table and made my way over to him. He didn't even notice my movements until I stood behind him and wrapped arms around his neck.

"Amazing right" I whispered

"Amazing doesn't even cover it" he ran his fingers over the picture "Have I told you how much I love you today?"

"Yes" I laughed running my fingers through his hair

"Well I'll tell you again. I love you so much and…" he turned around and placed his hand on my stomach "I love our baby"

"Our little peanut" I smiled

He looked at me confused for a second before smiling again "Our little peanut"

"Now come on and take your tried and pregnant wife home"

Once in the main lobby Edward went to inform the secretary while I browsed the pamphlet wall again, this time I was able to take things away. I grabbed things about development, breastfeeding, cord banking, and a bunch of other things. While it was still overwhelming it was now scary as well. I had to make all these decisions now. Do I want to breasted or use formula? Should I have a natural birth or go to the hospital? Should I do cord banking? My head was spinning with all the things I had to think about that could ultimately affect my child's life.

"Alice keeps calling, I think you're right. She knows" he broke me out of my thoughts

"I told you"

"Well we can deal with it when we get home"

"Actually can we head to the store? I want to pick up some prenatal vitamins and other things. Plus I'm not quite ready to deal with Alice yet"

"I thought you were tired and hungry?"

"I'm going to be tired and hungry for the next nine months" I giggled

"Okay then"

He turned the car in the direction of the local Seattle convenience store and I just enjoyed watching the tress fly by as he drove. Once in the store I was immediately drawn to the baby clothes. My eye caught a little yellow onesie with feet that had a cute baby bear on the front. I ran my finger over the material and just imagined what a baby would look like in it.

"See anything you like?" Edward came up behind me

"Yes but that's okay" I shrugged "We don't need to get anything yet"

"Sweetheart if you like it then get it"

"But we don't know the gender yet" I hated when he spent money on unneeded things but technically this was for the baby and we'd need it eventually right?

"Yellow is gender neutral" he pointed out

"True but…"

He sighed and grabbed the outfit throwing it in the carriage. I smiled and grabbed his hand continuing our stroll through the store. Once at the vitamins I got a little confused on what ones to get. There were so many to choose from and each one claimed to be the best.

"I'm lost" I admitted

"Well you want something that want cause you to feel sick so I would stay away from generic brands. Would you rather take gummies or pills?"

"Doesn't matter but something that tastes good if I have to take them everyday"

I pulled one that I recognized in a lot of commercials and I think I even saw it at the clinic. I held it up to Edward and he took it reading the back.

"Well try these and if you have a reaction we'll get a different one okay?"

I nodded and he threw it in the carriage as well. Most of the time I hated shopping but for some reason this was different. When I entered the baby section and I found it was hard to pull myself away. Every time I saw something I would imagine a baby, our baby. It was about an hour later when I finally decided enough. I was really starting to get tired and it was a little overwhelming looking at everything. Once at the car I realized that we actually got a few more things that we didn't need yet. I fell in love with the yellow theme for a couple of things and ended up getting a soft blanket, another outfit, and some socks that all matched. Edward also took note of the different kinds of bottles and car seats that I liked saying he was going to do some research on them and then create a checklist. . That was for another day.

"I never realized how much stuff a baby could need"

"A little overwhelming huh?"

"Just a little but it's also exciting at the same time"

When we pulled up to the house it was no surprise that Alice was standing off to the side ready to greet us.

"She definitely knows, she's going to corner us before we get out of the car"

"Well let's hide these under the seat then" He stuffed the bag away "Now just remind not to let anyone use my car"

"Okay let's go" I sighed

Just like I said, as soon as we got out of the car she grabbed my hand and pulled me off to the side. Based on her expression I couldn't tell if she knew or not. She had a complete poker face, I wonder what she was thinking.

"Bella now tell me the truth" she took a deep breath then looked towards the house to make sure no one was listening "Are you pregnant?"

I looked at Edward and he smiled and together we nodded. At this point Alice just about lost it, she squealed and clapped loudly.

"Shh" I laughed placing my finger on my lips

"Oh my god, I knew it!" she cheered and then whispered "I had a vision of you with a baby bump and I couldn't believe it"

"Me either" Edward smiled "Alice you need to keep quiet about this, we don't want everyone knowing just yet. We want to let this sink in first"

"Okay I promise, when did you find out?" she asked

"I found out 2 days ago but I just told Edward yesterday. We just went to a clinic in Seattle to confirm it"

"I'm so excited for you guys, I can't believe I'm going to be an aunt" she hugged me

"Oh Edward give her the pictures"

He reached into his back pocket to pull out the sonogram and handed it to his sister.

"Alice when did you find out?"

"2 days ago" she laughed "Look how cute my niece/nephew is"

"The doctor said everything looks good and I'm about 5 weeks along and due April 17th"

"Aw I can't wait to start buying things and throw you a baby shower and…"

"Okay let's drop the bay talk now" Edward cautioned looking towards the house "Everyone is getting suspicious"

She handed the pictures back and we all walked into the house, ignoring the weird stares we received. Now our only problem would be trying to keep this from the rest of the family for a little while.


	3. Telling Family

2 weeks and 4 days. That's how long Edward and I could keep this a secret. It's not that they figured it out but I was starting to show some symptoms like not having much of an appetite for things I usually liked, I've been feeling nauseous, and Edward and I have opted out of family nights a couple times because I was so tired. I originally didn't want to tell anybody because I wanted to make it through the 'safe zone' and get through the first trimester. There was also no way no one would notice something strange and I was excited. I wanted everyone to share this experience with me. So now we were deciding on the best way to tell them.

"What about if we give them a gift of the sonogram?" he suggested

Edward and I had gone for a walk to get out of hearing range so we could discuss. I must say that pregnancy has made me even clumsier if that were possible. I've managed to trip over every branch and rock that we've come across.

"No, I feel like that's been done before" I sighed

"What about giving them a onesie with 'grandma' on it?"

"Uh… I don't know"

"Well there's a video, picture, the pregnancy test, a card"

"Wait, I got it!"

"Oh good you're back" Alice ran out to us "Everyone is in the living room and waiting"

We had made another appointment to quickly get the DVD ready for our baby reveal.

"Do they seem suspicious?" I asked grabbing my husband's hand

"A little. They were wondering where you guys were"

"It's so hard to keep anything from your family" I huffed and he kissed the top of my head

Once in the house all eyes turned towards us and Emmett threw his hands up.

"About time, what's with all the secrecy?"

"Do you have any idea why Alice called this little get together?" Carlisle asked

"Maybe" I smiled taking a seat

Alice came back in the house, secretly putting the DVD in the player as the family began to bombard her

"What is going on?" Jasper asked

"Is everything okay" Esme sounded concerned

She rolled her eyes "Everything is fine, Edward and Bella asked me to get all of you together. They have to tell you something" she nodded towards us

"Bella and I have a gift for you" Edward said "Now I need everyone to turn their attention to the T.V"

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked

"Just wait a second"

The family looked confused as to what was happening and I really wish I knew what they were thinking. Edward grabbed the remote and came to sit next to me.

"Everyone ready?" he asked

"Just play it" Alice rolled her eyes

He rolled his eyes back and pressed the play button. The first thing shown was the phrase "Our family is growing by two feet and one heart. Then there on the screen was a video of my sonogram. There wasn't much to see but it was our baby. It made it even more special because you were also able to hear the heartbeat. I looked around at the family and Rosalie and Esme had their hands over their mouths while the boys started at the screen open mouthed. Edward reached over to grab my hand as the next phrase popped up, "Baby Cullen is due in April". When the video ended there was no sounds out of anybody which made me nervous. Then all at once we were bombarded and I had tears in my eyes.

"Oh my goodness" Esme cheered pulling me into a hug "I can't believe it, I'm going to be a grandma"

"Way to go Eddy" Emmett slapped him on the back

"Oh Bella, a baby" Rosalie was next "This is such a miracle"

"Wow what great new. Congrats" Jasper smiled and Alice kissed him

"You're going to be an uncle" she smiled

"This is incredible, I never thought it was possible" Carlisle kissed my cheek

"Neither did we but its true" I smiled "Edward go get the pictures"

"When do you find out?" Esme asked

"A couple weeks ago, we were going to wait until I was past he first trimester but I was too excited"

"Alice, you knew?" Carlisle laughed

"Of course I did. I knew before they did"

"So how far along are you?" Rosalie asked next

"About 8 weeks now, not that far yet"

"That would mean honeymoon baby" Emmett laughed

He returned with the sonograms and passed them amongst the family. They all cooed over how cute the baby was already and were already taking bets on a gender.

"Oh my goodness look how small" Esme gushed "Oh my grandbaby"

"My little peanut"

"Peanut?" Emmett questioned

"Yea, I gave it a nickname" I crossed my arms and stared at him

"Does anyone else know?" Jasper asked

"No, just you guys right now, but were thinking about telling Charlie tonight"

"How are you going to tell him?" Rosalie asked

"We printed out a sonogram picture and was going to hand it to him in a gift box or something"

"Oh cute!"

We were sitting outside in the driveway of my house. I wasn't sure what my dad's reaction would be to this. Would he be happy for us and excited to be a grandpa? Or would he think that we were too young and ruining our lives? It could really go either way.

"Ready?" he asked turning the car off

"No but I have to be" I sighed

"Please don't get stressed out, we're telling your dad happy news"

"I hope he finds it happy"

My dad met us at the door and pulled me into a hug "Hey, Bells"

"Hey Dad"

"What brings you guys down here at this hour?" he looked at his watch

"Well we have something that we wanted to tell you" I said sitting down and Edward followed

"Okay, shoot"

Edward pulled out the envelope from his coat pocket and handed it over to my dad. He looked confused at first but began to open it anyways. He pulled the picture out and stared at it for a minute before looking at us. Edward took a deep breath and squeezed my hand.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes" I couldn't read what he was think. He didn't look that mad.

"Really?" he asked again "You're pregnant?"

"Yes, about 8 weeks":

"I'm going to be a grandpa" he smiled, wait, he smiled?

"You're happy? I thought you'd be mad"

"What can I say Bella, I think you guys are too young and I would've liked for you to do the college thing fist but…"

"But" I prompted

"But you're a grown married women now and if you're happy…"

"I really am"

"Then so am I" he laughed

I got up to hug him and his arms wrapped around my small frame "Oh, my baby is going to have a baby"

"Yep" I half laughed and half cried

My dad then surprised me by reaching out to shake Edward's hand.

"Congratulations"

"Thank you"

So when did you find out?"  
"Only a couple weeks ago and it's still really early but I couldn't wait to tell everyone"

We didn't stay that long because it was getting late but I couldn't be happier on how my dad reacted. Knowing that this baby would be loved by everyone was the best feeling I could ever want. Well almost, I forgot we have to tell 2 other very important people.

"That went well"

"It went very well and there were no threating thoughts in your father's head about wanting to kill me" he laughed

"I think he was genuinely happy for us"

"I do too, I just think it's tough for him to see his little girl growing up"

"Edward?"

"Yeah"

"We have 2 more people to tell" I grabbed his hand "My mom, which should be easy and we can do it over skype tomorrow, and… Jacob"

The car halted and I was thrown forward in my seat slightly. His hands were clenched around the steering wheel.

"No" he said simply

"Why?"

"You're mom fine, but Jacob no"

"He deserves to know" I argued

"The answer is no and I am not going to talk about this anymore. He made it very clear at the wedding that he didn't approve of us…not that it's any of his business… but he got you upset and I won't allow him to do that again. The answer is no and don't fight me on this Bella"

I crossed my arms and it was a very quiet rest of the ride home.

It was just about bed time when I got the idea. I hopped out of bed and headed to the bathroom where Edward was showering.

"Are you almost done?"

"Ya, why"

"I have an idea but I need your help"

"Ok, I'm coming"

Eventually he walked out of the bathroom and I bounced to his side to grab his hand.

"I want to take weekly photos of my stomach, you know to see how I'm growing"

He smiled at me

"What? Do you think that's stupid?"

"No, I actually think it's a great idea. It's a great way to create those memories for us"

"Oh good" I clapped excitedly

"Ok" he smiled going to grab the camera "How about you stand up against the wall?"

I went to stand by the wall but Edward held up a finger and left.

"Where are you…?"

He returned with Alice's chalkboard in hand and began writing something. When he was done he grabbed a nail out of his pocket and proceeded to nail it to the wall then hung the chalkboard on it.

"Okay all set" he said

On the board, in his perfect calligraphy, read _8 weeks pregnant._ I walked back to the wall and lifted my shirt up to reveal my bloated stomach, resting my hands above.

"I don't want to sound mean but you actually do look a little pregnant already"

"I think it's mostly bloat" I giggled

I posed for the picture and then moved my shirt back down. I couldn't wait to see how much my stomach would grow and how the baby would develop over time. I looked up to see Edward staring at me.

"What? Stop giving me those looks"

"I'm sorry, I've just never seen you this happy and excited before"

"How could I not be" I placed my hand on my stomach "Our baby is growing inside me and this is a miracle so I want to remember every moment of this pregnancy. Good and bad"


	4. Telling Jacob

"I have to do this alone" I argued crossing my arms "I don't want him to feel ganged up on"

"Oh please" he scoffed "There's no reason for you to be alone with Jacob in a way, shape, or form. Especially in your condition"

"I'm pregnant not an invalid Edward so stop treating me like I am"

He had been playing the 'in my condition' card for the last week. Hence why I was no longer able to drive, cook, or shower alone. I swear this protectiveness had better let up before I combust and to be honest it was causing more stress on us than anything else.

"She's right Edward" Alice chimed in "Let's not create any unneeded conflict with the wolves. You being there might set him off and Bella may get hurt in the process"

"She'll get hurt if I'm not there and he may lose his temper and…"

"I meant it might hurt her emotionally" Alice corrected

"He won't hurt me" I agreed

"Fine go" he finally agreed "But you need to keep your phone on you and you get an hour, that's it. Any longer and I'm coming to get you"

"What am I? A child? I have rules and a curfew now?"

"You're not a child but you are carrying one, _our_ child, and I'd like to keep you both safe"

"I will be safe" I promised kissing him on the lips "Don't be anxious"

"You know I will be" he rested his hands on my stomach

"Okay I'm off" I pulled away from him and grabbed the keys

"1 hour Bella" he said again

"Yes sir" I laughed and saluted him before closing the door

The drive to the reservation was pretty quick and uneventful. Thankfully once I pulled into the driveway I could see Jacob working on his bike. Taking a deep breath I stepped out of the car and made my way over to him.

"Bella?" he looked up surprised "What are you doing here?"

"Came to see you"

He could already tell something was off, usually I run and hug him. But this time I cautiously walked up to him. His eyes seemed to look me over sensing for a problem. I hope his wolf instincts didn't catch on.

"Your leech of a husband finally let you off the leash"

"Jacob" I hated that word

"Sorry" he laughed "Charlie told me you were back and I'm happy to see that your back in the way I left you, human. What happened? Did he chicken out?"

"No there was an unforeseen complication that pushed things back for a while. That why I'm here. I have to tell you something"

He put down his tools and stood up, now looking serious "Okay then, what's up?"

"Please don't be mad" I was really dreading this now

"Just tell me"

"Jake… I'm pregnant" I managed to get out

He didn't seem like he heard me. I stood there for a second to give him a minute to let it sink in. I knew he wasn't going to take it well and his form looked like it was shaking slightly. Maybe Edward should have come.

"What do you mean?" he asked

"I'm going to have a baby"

"With him" he spit out

"Yes" I said simply

"Back up, I need a minute" he shook some more

Not taking his warning lightly I moved back a few inches, my car keys clenched tightly in my fist. I placed my other hand out in front of me as a caution.

"How far along…?"

"Only about 8 weeks" he shook some more "Jake calm down"

"How can I? You conceived a baby with that leech? Are you kidding me? Better he did change you"

"Jacob it wasn't planned. We didn't even know this was possible"

"Sure as hell you didn't" he turned away from me "You fell right into his trap again"

"Trap? This wasn't a trap"

"He always has to do something to keep you stranded there, now you're really trapped.

A baby?"

"I'm not trapped" I wiped a tear "I thought you would be happy!"

"Really?" he threw his hands up "You don't know me at all do you?"

"I thought I did" I whispered

"I thought I knew you better too"

"Jake…" I cried

"I'm sorry but I can't be happy for you"

"But…"

"Go home Bella. I need some time"

And with that he walked into the woods, leaving me stranded there. I quickly wiped my face of all my tears and found my way back to the car. Jacob, my best friend, wanted nothing to do with me. He couldn't even look at me. The ride home was a blur-literally. I had to keep wiping my eyes so I could see in front of me. I had to calm myself down before Alice had a vision and sent Edward to get me. I took some deep breath to try and control myself because the Cullen drive was now in my view and before I knew it I parked the car in front of the house. Before I walked in I quickly wiped away any reminisce that I had been upset. There was no doubt an argument would break out if I came in crying. I walked back into the house quietly and shut the door behind me. Of course my entrance didn't go unnoticed since everyone was staring at me.

"I'm on time" I announced

"How'd it go honey" Esme asked

"Fine really. He seemed to accept it and moved on" I told them

They didn't need to know that my best friend, well I guess now ex best friend threw me out. There was no way I could get through what just happened without crying.

"That's it?" Carlisle added

"Ya, it was pretty uneventful. He almost seemed happy for us" I wish that were the case

I glanced quickly at Edward and noticed him giving me a disapproving gaze. He knew me too well. I quickly looked away.

"Well I guess we underestimated the mutt" Emmett laughed

"Ya I guess, and his name is Jacob, Emmett" why was I defending him? "I'm going to go change. I smell like a dog"

Once up the stairs I quickly made my way to the bathroom to splash water on my face. I finally let the words Jacob had said to me sink in. 'Go home Bella, I need some time'. Time for what? I knew Jacob didn't like Edward but we were married, this is how it's supposed to work. You get married then have baby. It's not like it was affecting his life. Once done I walked into our bedroom only to be met with Edward who was standing with his arms crossed.

"Everything really went okay?"

"Yes why is that so hard to believe?" I moved past him and grabbed some sweats to change into

"It's not, I just know you better and I'm guessing something else happened"

"Well you're wrong" I shrugged

Once dressed I climbed into the bed and buried my tired body into the sheets, hiding my face under the comforter.

"You don't want to talk about it?" he placed his cold hand on my thigh

"No I want to go to bed

I felt more movement and next thing I knew Edward was laying right next to me and had his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Okay then" he laughed "Do you want something for dinner?"

"No" I shook my head

"Bella you haven't eaten since lunch"

"I'm not hungry" I pulled the blankets closed around myself and closed my eyes

"Do you want to be alone?" he sighed rubbing my shoulder

"I don't want to kick you out but yes. I think I just want to relax and take a nap"

"It's okay" he kissed my cheek "I'll be downstairs if you need me"

Once he left I did a lot of rolling around trying to get comfortable. I was tired but tired thinking of Jacob. I needed to move on and realize that my life was with the Cullens now, with Edward. The only thing I should be focusing on was this baby. I think eventually I ended up falling asleep because when I woke up the room was dark and Edward was staring at me in the darkness.

"Hi, I didn't realize I slept so long"

"Did you forget that you sometimes talk in your sleep?"

Uh oh.

"Especially when you're upset or have something on your mind" he continued

The gig is up.

"Edward…" I started

"I knew you shouldn't have gone, I knew that…"

"No, it was my fault. I don't even know why I felt like I had to tell him. I mean my life is with you now and I should be focused on us and our baby. What Jacob thinks doesn't matter"

"It doesn't" he agreed

"I think I just wanted him to hear it from me and not off the street. I thought maybe he would take it easier if it came from me"

"I know" he grabbed my hand "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Well after I told him he didn't seem to believe me. After it sunk in he said that he couldn't be happy for us and that I should go home because he needed some time"

"That was it?"

I nodded and sniffed. I still don't understand how he could be that mad at me.

"Did he sound angry at all?" Edward asked

"What do mean?"

"Don't be anxious, but he didn't sound like he was going to do anything did it?"

"Like attack us?" I gasped "he was angry and stormed off but I don't think he'd resort to a fight"

"Let's hope not but we'll be a little more cautious okay?"

"Why would there be a fight?"

I knew it had something to do with the treaty but what was so wrong about Edward and I having a baby. Like Sam had said before, we were married now and the treaty no longer included me.

"Wolves are unpredictable" he shrugged "Especially Jacob when he's mad. All it takes is for him to open his mouth and then…"

"Please don't finish that sentence"

I pulled the covers back over my head and tried to block out what he was getting at. I really didn't think Jacob would be so mad that he would hurt me. I know he still cared for me.

"I didn't mean to scare you" he whispered in my ear

"You didn't"

"Nothing is going to happen. I'm sorry I even put the idea in your head"

"Let's change the subject" I rolled over to look at the ceiling "The baby is the size of a kidney bean"

"Really?" he smiled "how do you know that?"

"I've been looking up stuff online and I found this really great website that tells us everything about the baby week by week. Do you want to see?"

"You can show me tomorrow. Why don't you go to back to sleep?"

"Fine" I yawned

That was the last thing I remembered for that night. This pregnancy was already taking its toll on me. I got random spurts of energy at weird times then would pass out. When I woke up the next morning I heard a lot of talking happening downstairs and it took me a minute to realize that we had company. I quietly got out of bed and started to make my way down the stairs but almost stopped in my tracks. Sitting on the couch with all the Cullens was Jacob.

"What are you doing here?" I yelled making my way downstairs

"Bella…" Edward held his hand out to me but I ignored him

"Did you come to yell at Edward now too?" I continued my hissy fit

He still refused to look at my face and that made me even madder. He had plenty to say yesterday and now he was silent.

"You can't answer me now?"

That's when I noticed the look on everyone else's faces and knew right then that something was wrong. No one was looking me in the face except Edward who was still holding out his hand to me. I could feel my gut in my stomach.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Come sit down sweetheart" Edward pulled me into his lap

At this point Jacob finally decided to answer me but the words that came out of his mouth scared me to death.

"We have a problem"


End file.
